


辦公室性轉🚗（貂錕/下篇）

by wuzixuan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuzixuan/pseuds/wuzixuan
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Qian Kun





	辦公室性轉🚗（貂錕/下篇）

正文：

錢錕妤今天沒有把馬尾紮起來，及肩的長度是昨天李永琹堅持帶她去剪的，說是現在小姐姐最流行這種，很有氣質。

中午的時候還好好的和金道英去吃飯，談話過程中絲毫未提及晚上的相親，搞得有些心神不寧，還帶點心虛。

“怎麼突然剪頭髮了？”

“呃…啊？這個就…昨天要去稍微修個髮尾，設計師問我要不要乾脆剪掉，然後就……剪了。”

他的手指很細長、指關節特別明顯，或許是手的溫度特別高，當髮絲被勾到耳後時，她感覺到被觸及的耳朵正在發燙。

“……不好看嗎？”

他笑著搖搖頭，手指順著髮絲再到髮尾然後放開。

“很好看。”

好看到他以為回到大學時期，那個總是小心翼翼望著自己的錢錕妤。時間給與的只有更多心動，從不自覺的注意她開始，金道英就認栽了。

而無名指的意義在於承諾，他希望給的是一個名份，所以不得不更加謹慎。最後在無名指的關節上親了下。錢錕妤總覺得今天的金道英有些不同，有事相瞞的似乎不止自己。

“快回位子上吧，我也要上去了。”

目送她的背影進電梯後，想起躺在抽屜的手鏈，笑意又更深了點，太過急躁不行，那就暫時先用手鏈替代吧，總有一天會親手為她套上戒指。

回到位置上的錢錕妤臉紅到不行，果然沒辦法說忘就忘，無論是他讚賞自己時的微笑還是落在手上的吻，動情的樣子更是在她腦海裡久久無法散去。活像回到大學時期，金道英的一顰一笑都能讓自己興奮老半天，哪怕只是問候或禮貌性的微笑。

或許自己並沒有想像中的糟糕？金道英也是喜歡自己的吧？手機震動拉回思緒，現實容不得她多加思考，李永琹的來電正好打破她的少女情懷。

“喂？錢錕妤妳還記得晚上的事情吧？”

“啊…這個……我……”

她低頭看著那套衣服，思考著該如何將拒絕的話說出口。

“妳不去是沒差啦，但我怕阿姨會幫妳找更多相親，所以請仔細考慮一下喔，畢竟妳的表妹還沒25歲就有一家三口了呢。”

錢錕妤一時被懟的說不出話，她那個表妹結婚生孩子到底關自己P事？但在思考過後她也不得不承認，自己的媽媽實在很有可能做出李永琹所說的事來，去過一次沒門大概能擋一會兒。

“……我知道了，地點呢？”

“在XX咖啡廳而已，知道在哪裡嗎？”

“知道，時間到了就過去。”

本來想要叛逆一回，結果短針指向六時還是認聳乖乖去換衣服。錢錕妤將職裝換下，套上深藍色的毛衣和小碎花洋裝，順帶補了個妝。

她雖然穿著不醜，但也很少花時間在時尚方面，這種小碎花還是第一次，還有腳上的小皮鞋也是。有些彆扭的回到辦公室位置，一時引起了不少人注目。

“姐，妳怎突然換衣服了？”

“不好看嗎？我就知道，那個丫頭真是！”

“誰說不好看我把他眼睛挖出來擦乾淨！妳現在可好看了姐姐！”

不止實習生這麼說，連附近幾個同事也表示贊同，這套穿搭很是氣質還帶著溫柔的感覺，不得不說非常適合。讚美歸讚美，同事們還是不忘要八掛兩句，為枯燥乏味的職場人生加點調味劑。

“去哪兒呢？穿那麼漂亮？還特地補妝？”

錢錕妤僵了一下，但也不是什麼不可告人的事情。

“媽媽幫我找了相親，之前拒絕太多次了這次非去不可。”

“……啊這樣。”

同事們愣愣的點頭，隨後又覺得不大對勁，那他們的金道英總經理呢？他們這陣子不是打的正火熱嗎？該不是散了吧？而在眾人議論紛紛之際，錢錕妤早就離開。

隔著玻璃觀察外頭的人潮，坐在位子上惴惴不安，冷掉的巧克力一口都沒喝。雖然盡可能的避過金道英離開，但這裡離公司不遠，她仍然有被發現的可能，更何況他還在加班。

“是錢錕妤小姐嗎？”

“啊，是李泰容先生嗎？”

對方拉開椅子，氣不太順、口袋上的名牌也沒摘，風塵僕僕的樣子肯定是剛從醫院趕來的。自己到的時候是六點多，而現在已經七點半，少說遲到三十分鐘，錢錕妤還以為他根本不來了。

“抱歉我遲到了。”

“不、沒關係的。”

醫生這麼偉大的行業，區區一個相親怎麼可以耽誤呢？可不得不說，眼前這個人倒是打破了自己對醫生的印象，畢竟在她認知中唯一稱得上帥的醫生老早就被李永琹拐了。

李泰容是個名副其實的撕漫男，跟徐英浩、甚至於金道英完全不同Type。論長相和專業都是一等一的優質男，她不懂這種人怎麼也會需要相親？

“我聽英浩說，妳是被永琹和伯母逼來的？”

“啊？某方面來說算是吧哈哈。”

“沒關係，我其實…也不是真心要相親的。”

……這麼老實她都尷尬了呢，言下之意是這場相親沒門，他倆都是帶著目的來的。

錢錕妤鬆了口氣，看樣子八九不離十也有自己的意中人，這場相親倒成了齣爛戲，老媽大概在自己三十五以前都別想做岳母抱孫子了。

放鬆之後腦迴路不意外的又碰上名為金道英的牆，也不知道她在這裡相親時金道英在幹嘛？應該在加班吧？是不是又喝黑咖啡了？那樣可不行啊……

往時鐘一瞥才發現已經快九點，金道英拿下眼鏡，辦公室讓人有些喘不過氣，成疊的文件更是讓人窒息。有孩子的助理無法陪同加班，他必須自己出來盛黑咖啡，順便喘口氣。

而加班最不可或缺的無非就是黑咖啡、茶水間還有八卦。

“呀，所以錢錕妤是背著小老闆去相親嗎？”

“說是伯母找的，大概也不好拒絕吧？”

金道英原本到剛剛為止心情都還不錯。所以錢錕妤中午會心不在焉就是因為晚上的相親嗎？

“你們說什麼相親？”

背後傳來的聲音讓兩人都嚇了一大跳，緩緩轉過身叫了聲經理。

“錢錕妤去相親？”

“是……”

金道英看向右邊低著頭的人，是錢錕妤帶的實習生。

頭頂過於熾熱的眼神讓實習生不得不抬頭面對，詢問對方是否有事情？隔壁的前輩則是趁機落跑，還真是個有愛的工作環境。

“妳是跟著錢錕妤的實習生？”

“是的。”

金道英放下咖啡杯，抬手看錶，實習生感覺到自己背後全是冷汗。

“告訴錢錕妤，送來的文件有問題，限她半小時內回公司。”

有點腦的都看得出來，金道英這是在濫用職權，什麼文件出問題？這陣子根本沒有要送去批閱的東西！內心再怎麼忿忿不平還是只能乖乖傳KKT給對方。

“喔，再加一句。”

“……您說。”

“半小時之後沒回來，我會親自去抓人。”

實習生默默補上然後傳送，互相喜歡還在那拐彎抹角？三十幾歲了還這麼愛折騰又不是小學生。

“有什麼不滿？”

“……小的不敢。”

她只求親愛的錕妤姊姊能快點看到消息。

不負眾望的，錢錕妤發現那則KKT時早過了半小時，她都能想像到那孩子欲哭無淚的表情，鍵盤的手指游移許久卻始終未發出任何消息。就算知道對方那裡肯定顯示了已讀，還是將手機倒扣，眼不見為淨。

“不回嗎？”

“沒什麼好回的。”

他們剛剛還有一搭沒一搭的聊天，李泰容現在卻突然有了興致問起事來。

“他是個怎樣的人？”

“是個很好的人，雖然看起來很冷情，但其實……很溫柔。”

她撫過被親吻的無名指，說到喜歡的人笑意就藏不住。也曾牴觸過這份感情，總覺得兩人不太適合，可最後又像竄入指間的陽光，不安瞬間消散，她仍然無可救藥的喜歡上了金道英，這一追便是大把時光。

“妳很喜歡他，那他呢？他喜歡妳嗎？”

嘴角的微笑凝結在尷尬的位置，隨後便迅速的墜落。錢錕妤坦承了喜歡，那他呢？他的曖昧與溫柔讓自己迷糊。

“為什麼覺得他不喜歡妳？”

“……他對我夠好，但是最重要的話從來沒有說過。”

李泰容喝了口咖啡，單手撐頭，思考了好一會兒才開口。

“女孩子總是在意形式上的告白。”

李永琹也說過別太在意那種話，顯得矯情。

但他們的情況不同，以前是徐英浩先追的李永琹。而她只是一路跟隨、跌跌撞撞，所以突如其來的幸福才更教人不安。

“那很重要，不管是不是女孩子，每份感情都需要一個答案。”

錢錕妤反駁時，李泰容突然坐正身姿，眼神飄向她後面。

“是嗎？那我覺得妳就快找到答案了。”

“咦？”

她還沒有反應過來，就被人抓住手臂，然後從椅子上拉起。

“咦什麼？還不走？”

金道英不悅的聲音傳進耳裡，錢錕妤嚇得說不出話，一是理虧二是心虛，壞預感永遠準的出奇。

抓著的手沒放開，金道英迅速的拿過她的女士外套和包包，還對李泰容沒好氣的哼了一聲。錢錕妤被拖到門口時回頭看，對方只是笑著和自己揮手道別……總覺得被那對夫妻暗算了。

“等等、你到底要帶我去哪裡？”

一路沉默的被拉著也不是辦法，她總要知道自己會被帶去哪裡。

“回公司。”

連個眼神都不給，自顧自的扯著人走，搞得她後腳跟被磨破皮都不敢吭聲。

櫃檯小姐的早就下班，接近九點的公司基本上空蕩一片，被帶進去辦公室的路上也烏漆墨黑，負責傳話的實習生估計早被嚇得落跑。

金道英大力的將她拉進辦公室，門鎖還不忘帶上，剛剛被握著的地方是明顯的紅痕，與平時不同，此刻的他顯得憤怒且魯莽。

“你…你有什麼文件要讓我改？”

她不能讓自己顯得沒底氣所以搶了發話權，金道英卻皺眉，並且一步步靠近。

“明明看到訊息了還不回來？”

她的腰隨著後退碰上辦公桌，退無可退，他沒有為此停下，雙手直接撐在兩邊，徹底阻絕所有去路。

“不是讓我改文件嗎？現在又是幹嘛？！”

“錢錕妤，妳心裡有數，妳這陣子根本沒有需要送審的文件或案子。”

他總是不為別人留後路，而是惡狠狠的拆穿所有謊言。錢錕妤張嘴後還沒來得及說話，金道英就已經吻上來、拒絕聽取任何辯解直接宣判她有罪。

桌上的東西被大手掃過，文件四散、鋼筆也滾下地板。好不容易被放開，大口的呼吸新鮮空氣，腳還差點軟下，看見他脫去西裝外套，隱隱約約能感覺到接著要發生的事，錢錕妤讓他放開自己。

“你放開我……”

抓著外套的手明顯僵住，隨後又繼續動作，將外套繞過、舖上桌子。

“怕妳冷，老實點。”

果然，下一秒便被放倒在那件外套上，殘留微微的體溫還混了點香水味，這種時候他還怕自己會著涼。可她仍不放棄掙扎，推拒對方的靠近，結果雙手又被一把按住。

洋裝上的蝴蝶結被拉掉，領口瞬間敞開、灌進了空氣，因為涼感刺激加上緊張，白皙的肌膚染上一點粉紅，仔細看還能瞧見內＄在＄美。

火從下腹往上竄，他也不是什麼柳下惠，鋪天蓋地的吻落在脖子、胸前還有鎖骨上，刻意咬的大力，恨不得留下痕跡。

毫不猶豫往＄裙＄內＄探、隔著內＄褲輕壓，錢錕妤止不住的顫抖，柔軟的觸感和裡頭的熾熱金道英都記得，就算那天他倆喝的爛醉。手指從內＄褲＄邊＄緣伸進去，花＄核被觸及時下意識就想合上雙腿，卻被迫架開，大腿掐起來有點肉、但還是光滑。

“嗚……”

嗚咽聲傳進金道英耳裡，那絕不是舒服的信號。抬頭就看見她咬住嘴唇，快流血了也不肯放開，倒是淚源源不絕的掉，他終於停下來。

手撐在兩側，俯身看著哭泣的人。

“妳哭什麼？”

“大壞蛋、你…你這個大壞蛋……”

“那妳倒是說啊，我壞在哪裡？”

錢錕妤用手遮住自己哭紅的雙眼，現在不能去看金道英，就怕一看了又問不出口。

“我們這樣……到底、到底算什麼？”

邊哭邊講不止讓聲音發顫變軟，甚至還斷斷續續的沒有連貫性，金道英險些就舉白旗投降。

“我追著你跑那麼久，你明明都知道。”

“快要放棄的時候…又、又發生那種事，雖然也因為這樣，我們的關係才有進步……”

“永琹也說，你這是在追我……但是我也很怕，如果、如果只是我在自作多情怎麼辦？我已經沒有本錢耗下去了啊…”

講到最後，錢錕妤幾乎要泣不成聲。心裡懊悔的不行，怎麼就忘了呢？錢錕妤是個寧願委屈自己的胡思亂想，也不肯多問一句的人。小動作多有什麼用？欠缺溝通的方案永遠不會成立。

“錢錕妤，妳看看我。”

“看著我，我才能回應妳啊，嗯？”

錢錕妤的抽泣聲逐漸緩下，金道英也很有耐心的等她拿開手看向自己。當看見她的臉佈滿淚水時，心裡簡直像受到一萬點的衝擊，而罪魁禍首還是自己。

“剛剛是我不對，我只是太生氣了。”

他用手指輕輕為她擦去淚水。

“但是錢錕妤，沒有幾個男人可以忍受喜歡的女人背著自己去相親。”

錢錕妤原本哭累了無法思考，後知後覺才發現這是在講她……他說喜歡的女人是自己？

“那間麵攤從以前就常常看妳和廷宥去吃。”

“以前宣布成績的時候，聽見我們的名字排在一起會不自覺的開心。”

“每次妳們來找我的時候還會覺得我妹擋在中間超級礙眼。”

“還有，妳來應聘的時候，我二話不說就讓老爸批准了，也幸虧妳的能力夠好。”

一段話簡單概括大學時代到步入社會，他們兩個居然兜兜轉轉繞了這麼大圈。

“那天醒來看到妳的時候還以為在作什麼美夢，妳倒好，劈頭就來一句乾脆辭職。妳都不知道把妳送走後我有多怕隔天就收到辭職信。”

“誰…誰叫你什麼都不說……”

雖然語氣聽來還是生氣，但跟剛剛比也算軟化不少，金道英這才敢把人扶起來擁入懷哄。

“我本來想說等情況都穩定一些再來告白，但現在看來是不行了。”

稍微拉開兩人的距離，剛哭完的樣子看起來特別可憐，親上去的時候她也順從的閉上眼。不似方才的激烈，這次顯得纏綿又多情。

“妳是我一直以來努力的原因，而我也希望成為妳那些胡思亂想的正解。”

“錢錕妤，我喜歡妳、妳願意跟我交往嗎？”

高考放榜、能力受到質疑……這些事情都不曾讓他緊張，因為有把握。可告白過後的沉默卻讓金道英感到緊張，這次太懸了，心裡根本沒底。

錢錕妤仍然沒說話，只是拉過比自己大的手，在無名指上親了下，懸在半空的心得以降落在溫柔鄉。她恢復以往溫柔的笑，看著自己回答。

“金道英，別看我這樣，我其實很倔的，從喜歡上你開始，就有跟你耗下去的決心。”

“所以你應該知道，我的答案也只有好。”

他們相視而笑，重新擁抱在一起……原本到這裡都很正常，可跨＄間的鼓＄起卻讓人無法輕易忽視，鬆開錢錕妤，竟一時尷尬的不像話。金道英怎麼說也是個男人，被撩撥起來的慾＄望沒法喊散就散。

“那個……對不起，妳先在這，我去躺廁所。”

明明彜（一）爗（夜）夝（情）都有過了，真的交往後反而無法輕易提出擁抱對方這種要求。

倒是錢錕妤，一把就拉住要走開的人。

“你不想……抱我嗎？”

怎麼可能，他想到快瘋了。

“我沒關係的，因為…因為我也想要你……”

雖然越說越小聲，但還是被金道英準確的catch到。而錢錕妤的臉也以肉眼可見的速度漲紅，像是要滴出血來。

“妳想好了？不後悔？”

上次兩人都醉的糊塗沒有思考能力，但這次他們腦子都很清楚，所以金道英又一次詢問錢錕妤，除了不想她後悔、也因為是自己珍惜的人。

“嗯，不後悔，因為是你。”

她邊說邊搖頭，原本只是握著手，下一秒就放在自己的胸口，為剛才所說的話做擔保。

“啊－－－”

下一秒雙腳突然懸空，錢錕妤驚呼出聲，她被金道英抱起，然後小心的放倒在沙發上。

低頭吻住她，身下的人也配合的勾過他脖子。牙關打開時長驅直入，在裡頭盡情掃蕩，奇怪的是這個吻還帶點花蜜香味，金道英很迅速就反應過來，咬了錢錕妤一口。

“你幹嘛咬我？！剛剛還咬不夠嗎！”

“以後不準擦這種口紅出門，要擦只能擦護唇膏，不然看一次咬一次。”

漂亮的裸粉色唇膏還帶點花蜜味，他可不想被別人看到。

“笑什麼？”

“吃醋了？”

對於這個問題他不置可否，是個正常男人都吃醋好吧。錢錕妤還在笑的時候，金道英趁機脫了那件碎花洋裝，扔到一邊時還不忘在心裡偷罵連身裙就是麻煩。

而剛剛被咬過的地方明顯泛紅，果然衝動讓人失去理智易誤事，於是一個一個吻落在那些地方，還用舌頭稍微舔舐。剛剛是兔子急了咬人，現在倒像後悔的兔子，用自己的方式在道歉。

吻到胸前，稍微一扯，前扣式內衣就被解開了。舌尖先是在周圍打轉，最後才繞近中心點，一口含住；左手則是包覆住渾圓，用指頭搓揉乳＄尖。

“嗯……”

和剛剛不同，每處都像是被點著了火，錢錕妤感覺越來越燥熱，明明很害羞身體卻違背心意不斷往前拱，希望能讓金道英更方便些。

手掌沿著腰逐漸往下移，隔著內＄褲就能感受到些許濕＄意＄。稍微抬起她的右腳，將最後一層阻礙脫去，錢錕妤現在是真的全身赤＄裸＄的面對自己了。

“那個……”

“嗯？”

“我有點…胖……”

語畢，錢錕妤還稍微用手遮住自己的身體。可能男女之間觀感有別，金道英認為與其說是胖，不如說是因為身材夠有料。而且最重要的是，這樣抱起來才舒服，不會太骨感反而磕人。

“妳想多了。”

拉開遮住身體的手，安慰性的在她無名指親吻。隨後又重新抬過她的腿，虔誠般的由膝窩處吻上鼠蹊部，最後碰到那隱密之處。

脫皮的唇乾澀到有些粗糙，陰＄唇＄的肌膚本就敏感，被碰到的瞬間想要往後縮、當然最後又被拉回來。

“等等！你別……嗚……”

來不及，已經被探入了。像是條靈敏的蛇，在裡面迅速來回模擬交＄合＄的動作，快感逐漸上頭，水聲逐漸變大。

“嗯…道英你……啊……”

她用最後的理智試圖推開金道英，對方卻無動於衷，甚至更加激烈的探入和抽出。結果就是在被金道英口＄的情況下高＄潮＄，愛＄液＄糊到臉和沙發，但更多的是被蜷入他嘴裡。

高＄潮＄後軟下身體，躺在沙發上喘氣，她現在就像擱淺的魚，對於水的渴望有過之而不及。他的手指突然伸進她嘴裡胡亂攪著，來不及咽下的唾液只能沿著脖子向下流。

“嗯嗚……”

要不是手邊沒有潤＄滑＄液＄，金道英也不會這麼做。沾著唾液的手指再次伸到在濕漉漉的穴＄口＄前，蹭了幾下，便往更深處探索。

甬道夾得緊，手指一時之間也無法輕易亂動，就怕傷了錢錕妤。

“疼……”

“要不……算了吧？”

見自己要起身抽離，錢錕妤抓住他的手臂，剛剛被逼出來的生理淚水還未完全乾，現在又疼的眼眶泛紅。

“讓我緩緩就好……”

她知道金道英肯定憋得慌，可被異物侵入的感覺著實難受。好不容易過了一會兒，錢錕妤終於點頭，示意他動一動。

手指頭緩緩進入，在內＄壁＄輾轉碾壓，沒有剛剛難受，陣陣的痛伴隨著些許快＄感＄，像是一波一波的浪潮來襲。隨著他的食指一勾，某處被按到。

“嗯啊！”

黏膩的呻＄吟＄脫口而出，金道英找到了錢錕妤的興奮點。逐漸增加手指進去，摩＄擦＄之餘還不忘碾壓那處；嘴和左手也沒閒著，舔著乳＄尖＄、左手還在腰部來回撫摸。

“嗯…哈……”

來自下＄體＄的快＄感＄直衝腦袋，最後散佈到全身。更多的液＄體＄流出來，呼吸開始急促，如果剛剛的淚水是因為疼痛，那麼現在肯定就是受到刺激，想要更多、更深入。

金道英突然起壞心，身下的人分明快去了，卻在此時選擇收手，好不容易習慣的甬道瞬間變得空虛。

“道英？”

“幫我脫。”

“可是、我……”

金道英沒有多說甚麼，只是盯著錢錕妤看。她也明白對方這是要和自己耗，小手顫抖著解開一顆又一顆的扣子，然後將下擺拉出褲頭，徹底脫掉白色襯衫。

“好了……”

“不，還沒喔。”

拉著她的手，附在皮帶上，手把手的領著她解開皮帶扣、扯開褲頭、最後拉下拉鍊。期間也蹭到幾下鼓漲的地方，錢錕妤羞紅的臉頰早已出賣她。

也沒欺負的太過，該回到正題了，否則先憋死的肯定是自己。

雖然退出了手指，但她感覺到了金道英的兄弟，在門前不斷來回試探。

“可以嗎？”

“嗯……”

得到允許後，他才敢進入。頭部稍微擠入一點，並沒有想像中的難受，可能是已經有過經驗、也有可能是前＄戲＄做的夠足。當金道英趴在她身上發出感嘆般的喘息時，已經是全部進入的狀態。

手指和那裡的尺寸還是天差地別，錢錕妤因為緊張和微微的不適感，內＄壁＄收縮的厲害，險些沒把人給夾＄射＄。

“妳放鬆點，我會慢慢來的。”

他緩緩開始擺動腰部，讓錢錕妤適應節奏，裡頭又緊又熱，和記憶中的相同。

“啊…啊哈……嗯……”

舒服的呻＄吟＄宛如勝利的號角，金道英開始加快腳步，不只撞在敏＄感＄點＄，並且每下都抽出一大段，然後再狠狠撞進去。

“不要……你慢……嗯……慢點……”

不斷被刺激的敏＄感＄點＄讓意識逐漸渙散掉，她只能無措的抓住他的手臂，以免溺死在這片情＄慾＄的汪洋之中。

“道英……金道英……”

被情＄慾＄感染的聲音特別黏膩，連帶呼喊自己的聲音也變成如此。她的雙手捧住自己的臉，抬頭就親上來，呻＄吟＄被淹沒在嘴裡。

“嗚……嗯……”

隨著纏綿的吻結束，錢錕妤又一次高＄潮＄，而他射＄在裡頭。手摟過寬闊的肩，金道英則靠在她的頸肩，大口大口的喘息與熱氣都噴灑於此，那裡頭舒服的他不想離開，兩人緊貼在一起，沒有任何縫隙。

本以為這就完了，哪裡知道金道英又＄硬＄起來，把人轉過去背對自己，又是一輪新的操＄幹＄。

她跪趴在沙發上，金道英的手與自己的緊緊相扣，背部也感知到一個又一個的吻。

肉＄體＄的碰撞聲隨著混合液體從腿間留下也越來越大。不似剛剛的小心翼翼，這次他像血氣方剛的青少年，瘋狂的衝刺，要不是金道英還掐著自己的腰，估計都要被頂＄出去了。

“要……要壞了……嗯……”

錢錕妤討繞，金道英又抽＄插＄幾下，滾燙的液＄體＄瞬間充滿甬道，拔出來時也流了不少。她累到趴倒，嘴裡還念叨著不要、不行了，雙腿也顫顫巍巍的，就是合不攏。

“辛苦了。”

清理的過程很簡單，畢竟辦公室沒有衛浴設備。金道英撿起衣物為她重新一件件套上，還拿出助理放在辦公室的攤子，裹住兩人的身體。

他從背後摟住自己，暖和的體溫和激＄情＄後的疲憊令人昏昏欲睡，就在真的快要睡過去時，手腕上感覺到涼意。

睜眼一看，是條手鍊，裡邊還刻有她名字的“Kun”。

“這是什麼？”

“定情物，本來打算告白時送上的。”

他晃了手腕，示意自己也帶著一樣的情侶手環。可即使戴上了，金道英還是拽著自己的無名指不放。

“我一直很好奇，你到底對我的無名指有什麼執著啊？”

埋在心底許久的疑問終於被搬上檯面。

“因為……我想要給的是一個名分，所以必須更加謹慎。”

“而這個手環只是暫時的替代品，總有一天我會在妳的無名指套上戒指。”

錢錕妤往後靠，整個人都縮在他懷裡。

“今天的相親……是我故意要氣你，所以才會去的，泰容xi也有自己喜歡的人啦。”

見他聽見相親後表情變得不好，討好加撒嬌意味的吻啄在他的臉頰上。

“以後不會了，我不是有你嗎？”

“還有啊，媽希望可以在我35歲以前有個家庭……啊真是！誰讓我表妹那麼早就結婚生小孩，哼。”

聽到這裡，金道英也算是聽明白錢錕妤的暗示。時間誠可貴，哪怕是一分一秒他們都不想再浪費。

“那、等我完全接手公司後，我們找天去拜訪阿姨，順便讓妳表妹看看未來的表姐夫。妳覺得如何？”

她假裝思考一會，吊足了金道英的胃口之後才點頭，並附上一個吻在他的無名指作為回答。

至於後來實習生成功轉正職，卻被迫和同事們一天到晚吃狗糧看人家談辦公室戀愛，當然也是後話了。

END

然而我又拖更了，畢業專題好難好心累。

相親穿搭我隨便寫別介意，畢竟我才21，人生裡沒有過這種經驗（？

正文：

錢錕妤今天沒有把馬尾紮起來，及肩的長度是昨天李永琹堅持帶她去剪的，說是現在小姐姐最流行這種，很有氣質。

中午的時候還好好的和金道英去吃飯，談話過程中絲毫未提及晚上的相親，搞得有些心神不寧，還帶點心虛。

“怎麼突然剪頭髮了？”

“呃…啊？這個就…昨天要去稍微修個髮尾，設計師問我要不要乾脆剪掉，然後就……剪了。”

他的手指很細長、指關節特別明顯，或許是手的溫度特別高，當髮絲被勾到耳後時，她感覺到被觸及的耳朵正在發燙。

“……不好看嗎？”

他笑著搖搖頭，手指順著髮絲再到髮尾然後放開。

“很好看。”

好看到他以為回到大學時期，那個總是小心翼翼望著自己的錢錕妤。時間給與的只有更多心動，從不自覺的注意她開始，金道英就認栽了。

而無名指的意義在於承諾，他希望給的是一個名份，所以不得不更加謹慎。最後在無名指的關節上親了下。錢錕妤總覺得今天的金道英有些不同，有事相瞞的似乎不止自己。

“快回位子上吧，我也要上去了。”

目送她的背影進電梯後，想起躺在抽屜的手鏈，笑意又更深了點，太過急躁不行，那就暫時先用手鏈替代吧，總有一天會親手為她套上戒指。

回到位置上的錢錕妤臉紅到不行，果然沒辦法說忘就忘，無論是他讚賞自己時的微笑還是落在手上的吻，動情的樣子更是在她腦海裡久久無法散去。活像回到大學時期，金道英的一顰一笑都能讓自己興奮老半天，哪怕只是問候或禮貌性的微笑。

或許自己並沒有想像中的糟糕？金道英也是喜歡自己的吧？手機震動拉回思緒，現實容不得她多加思考，李永琹的來電正好打破她的少女情懷。

“喂？錢錕妤妳還記得晚上的事情吧？”

“啊…這個……我……”

她低頭看著那套衣服，思考著該如何將拒絕的話說出口。

“妳不去是沒差啦，但我怕阿姨會幫妳找更多相親，所以請仔細考慮一下喔，畢竟妳的表妹還沒25歲就有一家三口了呢。”

錢錕妤一時被懟的說不出話，她那個表妹結婚生孩子到底關自己P事？但在思考過後她也不得不承認，自己的媽媽實在很有可能做出李永琹所說的事來，去過一次沒門大概能擋一會兒。

“……我知道了，地點呢？”

“在XX咖啡廳而已，知道在哪裡嗎？”

“知道，時間到了就過去。”

本來想要叛逆一回，結果短針指向六時還是認聳乖乖去換衣服。錢錕妤將職裝換下，套上深藍色的毛衣和小碎花洋裝，順帶補了個妝。

她雖然穿著不醜，但也很少花時間在時尚方面，這種小碎花還是第一次，還有腳上的小皮鞋也是。有些彆扭的回到辦公室位置，一時引起了不少人注目。

“姐，妳怎突然換衣服了？”

“不好看嗎？我就知道，那個丫頭真是！”

“誰說不好看我把他眼睛挖出來擦乾淨！妳現在可好看了姐姐！”

不止實習生這麼說，連附近幾個同事也表示贊同，這套穿搭很是氣質還帶著溫柔的感覺，不得不說非常適合。讚美歸讚美，同事們還是不忘要八掛兩句，為枯燥乏味的職場人生加點調味劑。

“去哪兒呢？穿那麼漂亮？還特地補妝？”

錢錕妤僵了一下，但也不是什麼不可告人的事情。

“媽媽幫我找了相親，之前拒絕太多次了這次非去不可。”

“……啊這樣。”

同事們愣愣的點頭，隨後又覺得不大對勁，那他們的金道英總經理呢？他們這陣子不是打的正火熱嗎？該不是散了吧？而在眾人議論紛紛之際，錢錕妤早就離開。

隔著玻璃觀察外頭的人潮，坐在位子上惴惴不安，冷掉的巧克力一口都沒喝。雖然盡可能的避過金道英離開，但這裡離公司不遠，她仍然有被發現的可能，更何況他還在加班。

“是錢錕妤小姐嗎？”

“啊，是李泰容先生嗎？”

對方拉開椅子，氣不太順、口袋上的名牌也沒摘，風塵僕僕的樣子肯定是剛從醫院趕來的。自己到的時候是六點多，而現在已經七點半，少說遲到三十分鐘，錢錕妤還以為他根本不來了。

“抱歉我遲到了。”

“不、沒關係的。”

醫生這麼偉大的行業，區區一個相親怎麼可以耽誤呢？可不得不說，眼前這個人倒是打破了自己對醫生的印象，畢竟在她認知中唯一稱得上帥的醫生老早就被李永琹拐了。

李泰容是個名副其實的撕漫男，跟徐英浩、甚至於金道英完全不同Type。論長相和專業都是一等一的優質男，她不懂這種人怎麼也會需要相親？

“我聽英浩說，妳是被永琹和伯母逼來的？”

“啊？某方面來說算是吧哈哈。”

“沒關係，我其實…也不是真心要相親的。”

……這麼老實她都尷尬了呢，言下之意是這場相親沒門，他倆都是帶著目的來的。

錢錕妤鬆了口氣，看樣子八九不離十也有自己的意中人，這場相親倒成了齣爛戲，老媽大概在自己三十五以前都別想做岳母抱孫子了。

放鬆之後腦迴路不意外的又碰上名為金道英的牆，也不知道她在這裡相親時金道英在幹嘛？應該在加班吧？是不是又喝黑咖啡了？那樣可不行啊……

往時鐘一瞥才發現已經快九點，金道英拿下眼鏡，辦公室讓人有些喘不過氣，成疊的文件更是讓人窒息。有孩子的助理無法陪同加班，他必須自己出來盛黑咖啡，順便喘口氣。

而加班最不可或缺的無非就是黑咖啡、茶水間還有八卦。

“呀，所以錢錕妤是背著小老闆去相親嗎？”

“說是伯母找的，大概也不好拒絕吧？”

金道英原本到剛剛為止心情都還不錯。所以錢錕妤中午會心不在焉就是因為晚上的相親嗎？

“你們說什麼相親？”

背後傳來的聲音讓兩人都嚇了一大跳，緩緩轉過身叫了聲經理。

“錢錕妤去相親？”

“是……”

金道英看向右邊低著頭的人，是錢錕妤帶的實習生。

頭頂過於熾熱的眼神讓實習生不得不抬頭面對，詢問對方是否有事情？隔壁的前輩則是趁機落跑，還真是個有愛的工作環境。

“妳是跟著錢錕妤的實習生？”

“是的。”

金道英放下咖啡杯，抬手看錶，實習生感覺到自己背後全是冷汗。

“告訴錢錕妤，送來的文件有問題，限她半小時內回公司。”

有點腦的都看得出來，金道英這是在濫用職權，什麼文件出問題？這陣子根本沒有要送去批閱的東西！內心再怎麼忿忿不平還是只能乖乖傳KKT給對方。

“喔，再加一句。”

“……您說。”

“半小時之後沒回來，我會親自去抓人。”

實習生默默補上然後傳送，互相喜歡還在那拐彎抹角？三十幾歲了還這麼愛折騰又不是小學生。

“有什麼不滿？”

“……小的不敢。”

她只求親愛的錕妤姊姊能快點看到消息。

不負眾望的，錢錕妤發現那則KKT時早過了半小時，她都能想像到那孩子欲哭無淚的表情，鍵盤的手指游移許久卻始終未發出任何消息。就算知道對方那裡肯定顯示了已讀，還是將手機倒扣，眼不見為淨。

“不回嗎？”

“沒什麼好回的。”

他們剛剛還有一搭沒一搭的聊天，李泰容現在卻突然有了興致問起事來。

“他是個怎樣的人？”

“是個很好的人，雖然看起來很冷情，但其實……很溫柔。”

她撫過被親吻的無名指，說到喜歡的人笑意就藏不住。也曾牴觸過這份感情，總覺得兩人不太適合，可最後又像竄入指間的陽光，不安瞬間消散，她仍然無可救藥的喜歡上了金道英，這一追便是大把時光。

“妳很喜歡他，那他呢？他喜歡妳嗎？”

嘴角的微笑凝結在尷尬的位置，隨後便迅速的墜落。錢錕妤坦承了喜歡，那他呢？他的曖昧與溫柔讓自己迷糊。

“為什麼覺得他不喜歡妳？”

“……他對我夠好，但是最重要的話從來沒有說過。”

李泰容喝了口咖啡，單手撐頭，思考了好一會兒才開口。

“女孩子總是在意形式上的告白。”

李永琹也說過別太在意那種話，顯得矯情。

但他們的情況不同，以前是徐英浩先追的李永琹。而她只是一路跟隨、跌跌撞撞，所以突如其來的幸福才更教人不安。

“那很重要，不管是不是女孩子，每份感情都需要一個答案。”

錢錕妤反駁時，李泰容突然坐正身姿，眼神飄向她後面。

“是嗎？那我覺得妳就快找到答案了。”

“咦？”

她還沒有反應過來，就被人抓住手臂，然後從椅子上拉起。

“咦什麼？還不走？”

金道英不悅的聲音傳進耳裡，錢錕妤嚇得說不出話，一是理虧二是心虛，壞預感永遠準的出奇。

抓著的手沒放開，金道英迅速的拿過她的女士外套和包包，還對李泰容沒好氣的哼了一聲。錢錕妤被拖到門口時回頭看，對方只是笑著和自己揮手道別……總覺得被那對夫妻暗算了。

“等等、你到底要帶我去哪裡？”

一路沉默的被拉著也不是辦法，她總要知道自己會被帶去哪裡。

“回公司。”

連個眼神都不給，自顧自的扯著人走，搞得她後腳跟被磨破皮都不敢吭聲。

櫃檯小姐的早就下班，接近九點的公司基本上空蕩一片，被帶進去辦公室的路上也烏漆墨黑，負責傳話的實習生估計早被嚇得落跑。

金道英大力的將她拉進辦公室，門鎖還不忘帶上，剛剛被握著的地方是明顯的紅痕，與平時不同，此刻的他顯得憤怒且魯莽。

“你…你有什麼文件要讓我改？”

她不能讓自己顯得沒底氣所以搶了發話權，金道英卻皺眉，並且一步步靠近。

“明明看到訊息了還不回來？”

她的腰隨著後退碰上辦公桌，退無可退，他沒有為此停下，雙手直接撐在兩邊，徹底阻絕所有去路。

“不是讓我改文件嗎？現在又是幹嘛？！”

“錢錕妤，妳心裡有數，妳這陣子根本沒有需要送審的文件或案子。”

他總是不為別人留後路，而是惡狠狠的拆穿所有謊言。錢錕妤張嘴後還沒來得及說話，金道英就已經吻上來、拒絕聽取任何辯解直接宣判她有罪。

桌上的東西被大手掃過，文件四散、鋼筆也滾下地板。好不容易被放開，大口的呼吸新鮮空氣，腳還差點軟下，看見他脫去西裝外套，隱隱約約能感覺到接著要發生的事，錢錕妤讓他放開自己。

“你放開我……”

抓著外套的手明顯僵住，隨後又繼續動作，將外套繞過、舖上桌子。

“怕妳冷，老實點。”

果然，下一秒便被放倒在那件外套上，殘留微微的體溫還混了點香水味，這種時候他還怕自己會著涼。可她仍不放棄掙扎，推拒對方的靠近，結果雙手又被一把按住。

洋裝上的蝴蝶結被拉掉，領口瞬間敞開、灌進了空氣，因為涼感刺激加上緊張，白皙的肌膚染上一點粉紅，仔細看還能瞧見內＄在＄美。

火從下腹往上竄，他也不是什麼柳下惠，鋪天蓋地的吻落在脖子、胸前還有鎖骨上，刻意咬的大力，恨不得留下痕跡。

毫不猶豫往＄裙＄內＄探、隔著內＄褲輕壓，錢錕妤止不住的顫抖，柔軟的觸感和裡頭的熾熱金道英都記得，就算那天他倆喝的爛醉。手指從內＄褲＄邊＄緣伸進去，花＄核被觸及時下意識就想合上雙腿，卻被迫架開，大腿掐起來有點肉、但還是光滑。

“嗚……”

嗚咽聲傳進金道英耳裡，那絕不是舒服的信號。抬頭就看見她咬住嘴唇，快流血了也不肯放開，倒是淚源源不絕的掉，他終於停下來。

手撐在兩側，俯身看著哭泣的人。

“妳哭什麼？”

“大壞蛋、你…你這個大壞蛋……”

“那妳倒是說啊，我壞在哪裡？”

錢錕妤用手遮住自己哭紅的雙眼，現在不能去看金道英，就怕一看了又問不出口。

“我們這樣……到底、到底算什麼？”

邊哭邊講不止讓聲音發顫變軟，甚至還斷斷續續的沒有連貫性，金道英險些就舉白旗投降。

“我追著你跑那麼久，你明明都知道。”

“快要放棄的時候…又、又發生那種事，雖然也因為這樣，我們的關係才有進步……”

“永琹也說，你這是在追我……但是我也很怕，如果、如果只是我在自作多情怎麼辦？我已經沒有本錢耗下去了啊…”

講到最後，錢錕妤幾乎要泣不成聲。心裡懊悔的不行，怎麼就忘了呢？錢錕妤是個寧願委屈自己的胡思亂想，也不肯多問一句的人。小動作多有什麼用？欠缺溝通的方案永遠不會成立。

“錢錕妤，妳看看我。”

“看著我，我才能回應妳啊，嗯？”

錢錕妤的抽泣聲逐漸緩下，金道英也很有耐心的等她拿開手看向自己。當看見她的臉佈滿淚水時，心裡簡直像受到一萬點的衝擊，而罪魁禍首還是自己。

“剛剛是我不對，我只是太生氣了。”

他用手指輕輕為她擦去淚水。

“但是錢錕妤，沒有幾個男人可以忍受喜歡的女人背著自己去相親。”

錢錕妤原本哭累了無法思考，後知後覺才發現這是在講她……他說喜歡的女人是自己？

“那間麵攤從以前就常常看妳和廷宥去吃。”

“以前宣布成績的時候，聽見我們的名字排在一起會不自覺的開心。”

“每次妳們來找我的時候還會覺得我妹擋在中間超級礙眼。”

“還有，妳來應聘的時候，我二話不說就讓老爸批准了，也幸虧妳的能力夠好。”

一段話簡單概括大學時代到步入社會，他們兩個居然兜兜轉轉繞了這麼大圈。

“那天醒來看到妳的時候還以為在作什麼美夢，妳倒好，劈頭就來一句乾脆辭職。妳都不知道把妳送走後我有多怕隔天就收到辭職信。”

“誰…誰叫你什麼都不說……”

雖然語氣聽來還是生氣，但跟剛剛比也算軟化不少，金道英這才敢把人扶起來擁入懷哄。

“我本來想說等情況都穩定一些再來告白，但現在看來是不行了。”

稍微拉開兩人的距離，剛哭完的樣子看起來特別可憐，親上去的時候她也順從的閉上眼。不似方才的激烈，這次顯得纏綿又多情。

“妳是我一直以來努力的原因，而我也希望成為妳那些胡思亂想的正解。”

“錢錕妤，我喜歡妳、妳願意跟我交往嗎？”

高考放榜、能力受到質疑……這些事情都不曾讓他緊張，因為有把握。可告白過後的沉默卻讓金道英感到緊張，這次太懸了，心裡根本沒底。

錢錕妤仍然沒說話，只是拉過比自己大的手，在無名指上親了下，懸在半空的心得以降落在溫柔鄉。她恢復以往溫柔的笑，看著自己回答。

“金道英，別看我這樣，我其實很倔的，從喜歡上你開始，就有跟你耗下去的決心。”

“所以你應該知道，我的答案也只有好。”

他們相視而笑，重新擁抱在一起……原本到這裡都很正常，可跨＄間的鼓＄起卻讓人無法輕易忽視，鬆開錢錕妤，竟一時尷尬的不像話。金道英怎麼說也是個男人，被撩撥起來的慾＄望沒法喊散就散。

“那個……對不起，妳先在這，我去躺廁所。”

明明彜（一）爗（夜）夝（情）都有過了，真的交往後反而無法輕易提出擁抱對方這種要求。

倒是錢錕妤，一把就拉住要走開的人。

“你不想……抱我嗎？”

怎麼可能，他想到快瘋了。

“我沒關係的，因為…因為我也想要你……”

雖然越說越小聲，但還是被金道英準確的catch到。而錢錕妤的臉也以肉眼可見的速度漲紅，像是要滴出血來。

“妳想好了？不後悔？”

上次兩人都醉的糊塗沒有思考能力，但這次他們腦子都很清楚，所以金道英又一次詢問錢錕妤，除了不想她後悔、也因為是自己珍惜的人。

“嗯，不後悔，因為是你。”

她邊說邊搖頭，原本只是握著手，下一秒就放在自己的胸口，為剛才所說的話做擔保。

“啊－－－”

下一秒雙腳突然懸空，錢錕妤驚呼出聲，她被金道英抱起，然後小心的放倒在沙發上。

低頭吻住她，身下的人也配合的勾過他脖子。牙關打開時長驅直入，在裡頭盡情掃蕩，奇怪的是這個吻還帶點花蜜香味，金道英很迅速就反應過來，咬了錢錕妤一口。

“你幹嘛咬我？！剛剛還咬不夠嗎！”

“以後不準擦這種口紅出門，要擦只能擦護唇膏，不然看一次咬一次。”

漂亮的裸粉色唇膏還帶點花蜜味，他可不想被別人看到。

“笑什麼？”

“吃醋了？”

對於這個問題他不置可否，是個正常男人都吃醋好吧。錢錕妤還在笑的時候，金道英趁機脫了那件碎花洋裝，扔到一邊時還不忘在心裡偷罵連身裙就是麻煩。

而剛剛被咬過的地方明顯泛紅，果然衝動讓人失去理智易誤事，於是一個一個吻落在那些地方，還用舌頭稍微舔舐。剛剛是兔子急了咬人，現在倒像後悔的兔子，用自己的方式在道歉。

吻到胸前，稍微一扯，前扣式內衣就被解開了。舌尖先是在周圍打轉，最後才繞近中心點，一口含住；左手則是包覆住渾圓，用指頭搓揉乳＄尖。

“嗯……”

和剛剛不同，每處都像是被點著了火，錢錕妤感覺越來越燥熱，明明很害羞身體卻違背心意不斷往前拱，希望能讓金道英更方便些。

手掌沿著腰逐漸往下移，隔著內＄褲就能感受到些許濕＄意＄。稍微抬起她的右腳，將最後一層阻礙脫去，錢錕妤現在是真的全身赤＄裸＄的面對自己了。

“那個……”

“嗯？”

“我有點…胖……”

語畢，錢錕妤還稍微用手遮住自己的身體。可能男女之間觀感有別，金道英認為與其說是胖，不如說是因為身材夠有料。而且最重要的是，這樣抱起來才舒服，不會太骨感反而磕人。

“妳想多了。”

拉開遮住身體的手，安慰性的在她無名指親吻。隨後又重新抬過她的腿，虔誠般的由膝窩處吻上鼠蹊部，最後碰到那隱密之處。

脫皮的唇乾澀到有些粗糙，陰＄唇＄的肌膚本就敏感，被碰到的瞬間想要往後縮、當然最後又被拉回來。

“等等！你別……嗚……”

來不及，已經被探入了。像是條靈敏的蛇，在裡面迅速來回模擬交＄合＄的動作，快感逐漸上頭，水聲逐漸變大。

“嗯…道英你……啊……”

她用最後的理智試圖推開金道英，對方卻無動於衷，甚至更加激烈的探入和抽出。結果就是在被金道英口＄的情況下高＄潮＄，愛＄液＄糊到臉和沙發，但更多的是被蜷入他嘴裡。

高＄潮＄後軟下身體，躺在沙發上喘氣，她現在就像擱淺的魚，對於水的渴望有過之而不及。他的手指突然伸進她嘴裡胡亂攪著，來不及咽下的唾液只能沿著脖子向下流。

“嗯嗚……”

要不是手邊沒有潤＄滑＄液＄，金道英也不會這麼做。沾著唾液的手指再次伸到在濕漉漉的穴＄口＄前，蹭了幾下，便往更深處探索。

甬道夾得緊，手指一時之間也無法輕易亂動，就怕傷了錢錕妤。

“疼……”

“要不……算了吧？”

見自己要起身抽離，錢錕妤抓住他的手臂，剛剛被逼出來的生理淚水還未完全乾，現在又疼的眼眶泛紅。

“讓我緩緩就好……”

她知道金道英肯定憋得慌，可被異物侵入的感覺著實難受。好不容易過了一會兒，錢錕妤終於點頭，示意他動一動。

手指頭緩緩進入，在內＄壁＄輾轉碾壓，沒有剛剛難受，陣陣的痛伴隨著些許快＄感＄，像是一波一波的浪潮來襲。隨著他的食指一勾，某處被按到。

“嗯啊！”

黏膩的呻＄吟＄脫口而出，金道英找到了錢錕妤的興奮點。逐漸增加手指進去，摩＄擦＄之餘還不忘碾壓那處；嘴和左手也沒閒著，舔著乳＄尖＄、左手還在腰部來回撫摸。

“嗯…哈……”

來自下＄體＄的快＄感＄直衝腦袋，最後散佈到全身。更多的液＄體＄流出來，呼吸開始急促，如果剛剛的淚水是因為疼痛，那麼現在肯定就是受到刺激，想要更多、更深入。

金道英突然起壞心，身下的人分明快去了，卻在此時選擇收手，好不容易習慣的甬道瞬間變得空虛。

“道英？”

“幫我脫。”

“可是、我……”

金道英沒有多說甚麼，只是盯著錢錕妤看。她也明白對方這是要和自己耗，小手顫抖著解開一顆又一顆的扣子，然後將下擺拉出褲頭，徹底脫掉白色襯衫。

“好了……”

“不，還沒喔。”

拉著她的手，附在皮帶上，手把手的領著她解開皮帶扣、扯開褲頭、最後拉下拉鍊。期間也蹭到幾下鼓漲的地方，錢錕妤羞紅的臉頰早已出賣她。

也沒欺負的太過，該回到正題了，否則先憋死的肯定是自己。

雖然退出了手指，但她感覺到了金道英的兄弟，在門前不斷來回試探。

“可以嗎？”

“嗯……”

得到允許後，他才敢進入。頭部稍微擠入一點，並沒有想像中的難受，可能是已經有過經驗、也有可能是前＄戲＄做的夠足。當金道英趴在她身上發出感嘆般的喘息時，已經是全部進入的狀態。

手指和那裡的尺寸還是天差地別，錢錕妤因為緊張和微微的不適感，內＄壁＄收縮的厲害，險些沒把人給夾＄射＄。

“妳放鬆點，我會慢慢來的。”

他緩緩開始擺動腰部，讓錢錕妤適應節奏，裡頭又緊又熱，和記憶中的相同。

“啊…啊哈……嗯……”

舒服的呻＄吟＄宛如勝利的號角，金道英開始加快腳步，不只撞在敏＄感＄點＄，並且每下都抽出一大段，然後再狠狠撞進去。

“不要……你慢……嗯……慢點……”

不斷被刺激的敏＄感＄點＄讓意識逐漸渙散掉，她只能無措的抓住他的手臂，以免溺死在這片情＄慾＄的汪洋之中。

“道英……金道英……”

被情＄慾＄感染的聲音特別黏膩，連帶呼喊自己的聲音也變成如此。她的雙手捧住自己的臉，抬頭就親上來，呻＄吟＄被淹沒在嘴裡。

“嗚……嗯……”

隨著纏綿的吻結束，錢錕妤又一次高＄潮＄，而他射＄在裡頭。手摟過寬闊的肩，金道英則靠在她的頸肩，大口大口的喘息與熱氣都噴灑於此，那裡頭舒服的他不想離開，兩人緊貼在一起，沒有任何縫隙。

本以為這就完了，哪裡知道金道英又＄硬＄起來，把人轉過去背對自己，又是一輪新的操＄幹＄。

她跪趴在沙發上，金道英的手與自己的緊緊相扣，背部也感知到一個又一個的吻。

肉＄體＄的碰撞聲隨著混合液體從腿間留下也越來越大。不似剛剛的小心翼翼，這次他像血氣方剛的青少年，瘋狂的衝刺，要不是金道英還掐著自己的腰，估計都要被頂＄出去了。

“要……要壞了……嗯……”

錢錕妤討繞，金道英又抽＄插＄幾下，滾燙的液＄體＄瞬間充滿甬道，拔出來時也流了不少。她累到趴倒，嘴裡還念叨著不要、不行了，雙腿也顫顫巍巍的，就是合不攏。

“辛苦了。”

清理的過程很簡單，畢竟辦公室沒有衛浴設備。金道英撿起衣物為她重新一件件套上，還拿出助理放在辦公室的攤子，裹住兩人的身體。

他從背後摟住自己，暖和的體溫和激＄情＄後的疲憊令人昏昏欲睡，就在真的快要睡過去時，手腕上感覺到涼意。

睜眼一看，是條手鍊，裡邊還刻有她名字的“Kun”。

“這是什麼？”

“定情物，本來打算告白時送上的。”

他晃了手腕，示意自己也帶著一樣的情侶手環。可即使戴上了，金道英還是拽著自己的無名指不放。

“我一直很好奇，你到底對我的無名指有什麼執著啊？”

埋在心底許久的疑問終於被搬上檯面。

“因為……我想要給的是一個名分，所以必須更加謹慎。”

“而這個手環只是暫時的替代品，總有一天我會在妳的無名指套上戒指。”

錢錕妤往後靠，整個人都縮在他懷裡。

“今天的相親……是我故意要氣你，所以才會去的，泰容xi也有自己喜歡的人啦。”

見他聽見相親後表情變得不好，討好加撒嬌意味的吻啄在他的臉頰上。

“以後不會了，我不是有你嗎？”

“還有啊，媽希望可以在我35歲以前有個家庭……啊真是！誰讓我表妹那麼早就結婚生小孩，哼。”

聽到這裡，金道英也算是聽明白錢錕妤的暗示。時間誠可貴，哪怕是一分一秒他們都不想再浪費。

“那、等我完全接手公司後，我們找天去拜訪阿姨，順便讓妳表妹看看未來的表姐夫。妳覺得如何？”

她假裝思考一會，吊足了金道英的胃口之後才點頭，並附上一個吻在他的無名指作為回答。

至於後來實習生成功轉正職，卻被迫和同事們一天到晚吃狗糧看人家談辦公室戀愛，當然也是後話了。

END


End file.
